The Avatar Encyclopedia
by terraequalslove
Summary: This has everything you've ever wanted to know about the Avatar world. From bending, history, timeline, animals, items, and places. If you want to learn more about the world of Avatar. Here is your place.
1. Timeline Of Avatar

**~Timeline~**

This timeline is the work of watching episodes and sometimes a little guesswork. Therefore it might not be 100% correct.

**

* * *

**

**_Event: _**Avatar Kuruk tries to kill Koh, the Face Stealer.

**Timeline: c. -900**

**Episode we learned it in: **The Siege of the North (Part II)

* * *

**_Event: _**Avatar Kyoshi born.

******Timeline: **c. -400

**Episode we learned it in: **The Warriors of Kyoshi

* * *

**_Event: _**Avatar Kyoshi kills General Chin and creates Kyoshi island.

**********Timeline: **c. -370

**Episode we learned it in: **Avatar Day

* * *

**_Event:_** Fire Lord Sozin born.

**********Timeline: c. **-182

_**Episode we learned it in: **No episode._

* * *

**_Event: _**Avatar Kyoshi dies.

**********Timeline: **c. -170

**Episode we learned it in: **Avatar Escape Online Comic - Kyoshi

* * *

**_Event: _**Avatar Roku dies.

**********Timeline: **c. -112

**Episode we learned it in: **The Spirit World: Winter Solstice Part 1

* * *

**_Event: _**Aang born.

**********Timeline: **c. -112

**Episode we learned it in: **The Boy in the Iceberg

* * *

**_Event: _**Conflict between Zhang and Gan Jin begins.

**********Timeline: **c. -100

**Episode we learned it in: **The Great Divide

* * *

**_Event: _**Coming of Sozin's comet, Fire Lord Sozin launches attack on Air Temples, war of conquest begins.

**********Timeline: **c. -100

**Episode we learned it in: **Avatar Roku: Winter Solstice Part 2

* * *

**_Event: _**Aang runs away and gets frozen in an iceberg with Appa.

**********Timeline: **c. -100

**Episode we learned it in: **The Boy in the Iceberg

* * *

**_Event: _**Birth of Fire Lord Azulon.

**********Timeline: **c. -100

_**Episode we learned it in: **No episode._

* * *

**_Event: _**Northern Water Tribe city fights Fire Nation soldiers and gets uniforms.

**********Timeline: **c. -85

**Episode we learned it in: **The Siege of the North (Part I)

* * *

**_Event: _**Kana (Gran-Gran) born.

**********Timeline: **c. -80

_**Episode we learned it in: **No episode._

* * *

**_Event: _**Kana leaves North Pole and goes to South Pole.

**********Timeline: **c. -60

**Episode we learned it in: **The Waterbending Master

* * *

**_Event: _**The Herbalist arrives at the Herbalist Institute in the Earth Kingdom.

**********Timeline: **c. -40

**Episode we learned it in: **The Blue Spirit

* * *

**_Event: _**Death of Fire Lord Sozin, succession of Fire Lord Azulon.

**********Timeline: **c. -30

**Episode we learned it in: **Zuko Alone

* * *

**_Event: _**Aunt Wu arrives at her village in the Earth Kingdom.

**********Timeline: **c. -20

**Episode we learned it in: **The Fortuneteller

* * *

**_Event: _**Princess Yue born.

**********Timeline: **c. -16

**Episode we learned it in: **The Siege of the North (Part II)

* * *

**_Event: _**Prince Zuko born.

**********Timeline: **c. -16

**Episode we learned it in: **Avatar Roku: Winter Solstice Part 2

* * *

**_Event: _**Mai born.

**********Timeline: **c. -15

_**Episode we learned it in: **No episode._

* * *

**_Event: _**Sokka was born.

**********Timeline: **c. -15

_**Episode we learned it in: **No episode._

* * *

_****__Event: _Katara born.

**********Timeline: **c. -14

_**Episode we learned it in: **No episode._

* * *

_****__Event: _Princess Azula born.

**********Timeline: **c. -14

_**Episode we learned it in: **No episode._

* * *

**_Event:_** Toph Beifong born.

**********Timeline: **c. -12

**Episode we learned it in: **The Blind Bandit

* * *

**_Event:_** Beginning of the 600 day Siege of Ba-Sing-Se.

**********Timeline: **c. -7

**Episode we learned it in: **Zuko Alone

* * *

**_Event:_** End of 600 day siege of Ba-Sing-Se, death of Iroh's son, Lu Ten.

**********Timeline: **c. -6

**Episode we learned it in: **Zuko Alone

* * *

**_Event:_** Death of Fire Lord Azulon, succession of Fire Lord Ozai.

**********Timeline: **c. -5

**Episode we learned it in: **Zuko Alone

* * *

**_Event:_** Haru's village occupied by the Fire Nation.

**********Timeline: c. **-5

**Episode we learned it in: **Imprisoned

* * *

**_Event: _**Prince Zuko banished after dueling his father.

**********Timeline: **c. -3

**Episode we learned it in: **The Avatar State

* * *

**_Event: _**Katara and Sokka's father depart from their village to help the Earth Kingdom.

**********Timeline: **c. -2

**Episode we learned it in: **The Boy in the Iceberg

* * *

**_Event: _**Aang released by Katara from the iceberg.

**********Timeline: **c. 0

**Episode we learned it in: **The Boy in the Iceberg


	2. The Avatar and The Bending Arts

**The Avatar and Bending Arts**

* * *

(**Warning: Show Spoilers ahead**)

* * *

**What is the Avatar?**

**The Avatar** is the incarnation of the Spirit of the Planet in human form.

There is only one Avatar, who reincarnates himself through the centuries. Each time the Avatar dies it is reborn into the next nation. This successive cycle mirrors the order of the seasons:

Water Tribes - winter  
Earth Kingdom - spring  
Fire Nation - summer  
Air Nomads - autumn

The cycle provides a natural balance between the elements. This way, no single nation can grow stronger than another.

Upon the death of an Avatar, Bending masters from the successive nation conduct a search to find the child reincarnate. (The successor is expected to show signs of continuity with the one who died, such as being born within a week of the death.) These Benders carefully train the new Avatar to prepare him for his high position. First, he becomes proficient with his native element. Then, when the Avatar reaches maturity (he is usually told when he turns 16), he travels the world and studies with Masters from the other three Bending disciplines. Upon completion of his training, the Avatar possesses sole control of all four elements.

And so, the nations work to nurture the Avatar, whose responsibility it is to keep Water, Earth, Fire, and Air in harmony with each other and the world.

* * *

**The Avatar State**

_(As told by Avatar Roku in episode 1 of Book 2: Earth)_

"The Avatar State is a defense mechanism, designed to empower [the Avatar] with the skills and knowledge of all the past Avatars. The glow is the combination of all the past lives, focusing their energy through [the current Avatar's] body. In the Avatar State the Avatar is at [his/her] most powerful, but also at [his/her] most vulnerable. If the Avatar is killed in the Avatar State, the reincarnation cycle will be broken and the Avatar will cease to exist."

Under certain circumstances, being in the Avatar State can also make the Avatar act as a medium for past Avatars or other Great Spirits, allowing them to temporarily 'take over' or combine strength with the Avatar and physically interact with the natural world.

* * *

**Energybending**

_(As told by an ancient Lionturtle in the Book 3: Fire finale)_

"In the era before the avatar, we bent not the elements, but the energy within ourselves. To bend another's energy, your own spirit must be unbendable, or you will be corrupted and destroyed."

This incredible technique was taught to Aang by an ancient Lionturtle, and if the user (ie, Aang) is not overpowered by the other person's spirit, he is capable of taking their bending power away. The technique form is pretty straightforward -- one hand's fingers press on the person's heart while the other hand's fingers press back the person's forehead. Once the Energybending begins, light of each person's energy color shoots from their eyes and mouth, and then the energy color steadily covers their body. Then whomever spirit is weaker will be taken over by the other spirit's energy color, and after that... death or no bending for the loser.

According to , Energybending can only be used by the Avatar, and only a few over the course of history have learned it and even less ever used it because it's so dangerous.

* * *

**Bending Arts - Firebending**

Firebending's aggressive, vicious, and direct moves mirror fire's all-consuming nature. Like a predatory animal, a Firebender tracks his prey until it exposes a weakness, then charges in for the kill. In a fight, a Firebender makes up for his lack of defensive moves by overwhelming his opponent with a barrage of blows in a variety of shapes. A quick kick or jab produces a short range burst of flame, whirlwind kicks generate blazing arcs, punches throw compact fireballs, and a series of spinning kicks results in rings of fire exploding outwards in all directions. When several Firebenders combine their energy and attack as one, they are able to shoot missiles of flame at long range. As a fighting style, Firebending focuses on annihilating the opposition, much like the Fire Nation's political aim.

The first Firebenders were the Dragons, and the ancient Sun Warriors tribe learned how to Firebend from them.

The Firebending forms use the martial arts style of Northern Shaolin.

* * *

**Creating Lightning**

_(As told by Uncle Iroh in episode 9 of Book 2: Earth)_

"Lightning is a pure expression of Firebending - without aggression. It is not fueled by rage or emotion the way other Firebending is. Some call lightning the 'cold blooded fire'. It is precise and deadly. To perform the technique requires peace of mind.

"There is energy all around us. The energy is both Yin and Yang. Positive energy and negative energy. Only a select few Firebenders can separate these energies. This creates an imbalance. The energy wants to restore balance - and in the moment the positive and negative energy come crashing back together - [the Firebender] provides release and guidance, creating lightning. Remember, once [the Firebender] separates the energy, they do not command it. They are simply its humble guide."

* * *

**Firebending martial arts style:**

**Style**: Northern Shaolin

**Description**: Northern Shaolin is an external style based on extending the body and long, aggressive techniques that explode and drive through the opponent. Northern Shaolin dates back to the year 527, and is the origin of many martial arts. Many of Shaolin`s movements come from nature, utilizing the behaviors of various animals and the five Chinese elements, wood, fire, earth, metal, and water. Shaolin teaches students use their energy to penetrate their opponents, sending it forward for thousands of miles.

Northern Shoalin fits the art of firebending because, like fire, it is aggressive, expanding, and extravagant.

* * *

**Bending Arts - Earthbending**

The proud, strong spirit of the Earth Kingdom embodies Earthbending, which uses the ground as a weapon against an opponent. Exceptionally muscular, Earthbenders use their strength to overpower opponents. To throw an enemy off balance, an Earthbender physically strikes the ground with his hands or feet, causing localized earthquakes. To dodge an attack, an Earthbender uses the earth as a catapult to buck his body high into the air, and then upon returning to the ground, he softens the earth, easing his landing. Additional moves include creating fissures as traps for enemies to fall in, and raising slabs of stone for defense and offense.

An Earthbender attacks by levitating stones and then propelling them at his enemy. Earthbenders also possess the ability to 'magnetize' their limbs to stone, allowing them to scale shear walls and cliffs. A high level maneuver reduces solid ground to quicksand, providing a pitfall for approaching enemies. Earthbending's most significant weakness is its inability to manipulate man-altered metals. Firebenders exploit this weakness by smelting metal to remove its natural impurities, and then using it to construct their armor, ships, and forts.

The first Earthbenders were the blind Badgermoles, and the ancient Earth Kingdom people learned how to Earthbend from them.

The general Earthbending forms use the martial arts style of Hung Gar. However Toph's Earthbending uses the Southern Praying Mantis style.

* * *

**Sandbending**

Sandbenders are tribes of Earthbenders that moved into the Si Wong desert long ago, and have since adapted to the area and have mastered bending sand. Because sand is so much looser and shiftier than regular earth, it is not a simple transition for normal Earthbenders to use it. Sandbenders can use the sand to help keep them sturdy or stay rooted to the ground, and use it to whip up a small cyclone to power their sand-sailors, which they travel on. Toph was also able to turn the sand into solid ground so she could stand on it better, and after mastering Sandbending, was able to recreate a complete miniature Ba Sing Se.

* * *

**Metalbending**

The ability to bend metal was invented by Toph due to her unique style of Earthbending and vision. Even though metal is earth that has been purified and refined, it still contains trace amounts of earth inside of it. These amounts are too small for most Earthbenders to notice, but because Toph is able to see through Earthbending, she is able to find these natural properties and manipulate them through the metal.

After she gets the hang of this new skill, she can rip through metal like tissue paper, and mold it into new shapes. Later on she is able to easily create a suit of armor around herself, and move metal plating from a distance as she wishes.

* * *

**Earthbending martial arts style:**

**Style**: Hung Gar

**Description**: The Earth Kingdom utilizes the Hung Gar system, a mix of the Tiger and Crane animal styles. This style uses deep, low stances, such as the hose stance, and strong hand techniques. Hung Gar is one of the more external styles, but also practices some internal movement. Emphasis is put on having firm, solid stances. The more connected to the Earth one is, the more power they will have. The Chinese character "Hung" is a family name which means "to stand firm and tall with integrity."

With a focus on strong, balanced stances and powerful strikes, Hung Gar is an earthbender`s best weapon...

* * *

**Toph's style:**

**Style**: Southern Praying Mantis

**Description**: Southern Praying Mantis is a close range style that focuses the arms while keeping leg work to a minimum, using low and short range kicks. Like Hung Gar, Southern Praying Mantis originates from southern China. Practitioners strengthen the arms and keep them extended in order to reduce the recoil needed to gather energy for the next strike. This style was inspired by a mantis defeating a bird, and is apparent by the footwork that Southern Praying Mantis utilizes.

Southern Praying Mantis is a unique martial art and is the basis for Toph`s unique style of earthbending.

* * *

**Bending Arts - Waterbending**

Like the moon controlling the tides, Waterbenders use their chi to control the gravitational effect on water. In contrast to Fire and Earthbending, Waterbending's strength is its defensive capabilities. Waterbenders redirect the energy from an opponent's attack and use it against him. But Waterbending's intent is to control opponents, not to harm them. The style is evolved from ancient healing practices where the healer redirects energy paths in the body to cure an ailment.

A Waterbender's control of water in liquid, solid, and gas form offers him many defensive maneuvers. He may stop an attacker by encasing his feet in ice, or escape by creating a screen of steam for cover. In a fight, a Waterbender suspends a body of water around his fighting stance, and then lashes out with water whips and powerful waves. If there's no water at the scene of a fight, a Waterbender collects all the available moisture from the air and ground around him and concentrates it into an amount of suitable to attack and defend. As a backup, a Waterbender always carries a skin of water. While reliance on a water source is a significant weakness of the style, Waterbending at its highest skill level contains the most powerful technique among all the Bending Arts. At close ranges, an expert Waterbender uses an opponent's body against them. They harness the ample amount of water within the human body to control an opponent like a puppet master. The tendencies to control rather than destroy, and to heal rather than harm, embody the humane and noble characteristics of the Water Tribes.

The first Waterbender was the Moon, who pushed and pulled at the Ocean. The ancient people of the Water Tribe(s) saw this, and learned how to Waterbend from it.

The Waterbending forms use the martial arts style of Tai Chi.

* * *

**Waterbending Vines/Plants**

Because plants are so limited in the Southern and Northern poles where most Waterbenders live, this type of bending possibly originated with the Waterbenders that live in the Earth Kingdom swamps. As seen by Huu in the Book: 2 episode "The Swamp", he was able to control vines by manipulating the water inside of them. This technique could make the vines like an extension of his hands, with enough power to grab and hold/throw people or use it as a full-body shield.

* * *

**Bloodbending**

The ultimate Waterbending technique, Bloodbending is the ability to control the water within another person or creature, effectively turning them into the Waterbender's puppet. However because it requires such a high amount of power, it can only be done by master Waterbenders on nights with a full moon. It is considered a dark form of Waterbending.

* * *

**Waterbending martial arts style:**

**Style**: Tai Chi

**Description**: The Waterbenders use Tai Chi, an internal style that focuses on the control of energy. It is a very soft, gentle and flowing, but devastating when mastered. Tai Chi students learn to use little strength to defend themselves. With Tai Chi, the practitioner creates circles to pass by attacking energy and issues their own energy outward. While being used for combat, Tai Chi also serves as therapy for the purpose of health and longevity. "Tai Chi" literally translates into "Incredible Energy," and it earns its title.

Being an art of both healing and combat, Tai Chi is the perfect match for waterbending.

* * *

**Bending Arts - Airbending**

Airbending shares Waterbending's defensive nature and peaceful philosophies. However, it's versatility in practice and application makes Airbending the most dynamic of the Bending Arts. Airbending allows one person to defend against multiple attackers from different disciplines - ideal for Air Nomads traveling in foreign lands. An Airbender defends with blasts of wind, and then using a variety of wind-based counterattacks, knocks his opponent off his feet.

Airbenders are faster and more mobile than any other Bender. To confuse his enemy, an Airbender constantly circles him, rapidly changing direction to cleverly evade attacks. If an Airbender is struck, he absorbs the force by blowing his body back like a feather. While Airbenders cannot fly like Peter Pan, they use wind to enhance all of their normal movements. They can run faster by decreasing air resistance; jump higher and farther by creating wind gusts that lift them and allow them to float for a few seconds; slow a long decent by forming a wind cushion; and run up walls and trees by generating a current of wind. A high level attack involves creating a fierce air vortex that sucks in an opponent, rapidly spins him around, and then spits him back out onto the ground.

An Airbender's signature tool is his staff. Like all objects in Avatar, the staff does not possess any magical properties. However, it mechanically transforms into a small glider. To propel the glider, an Airbender controls air currents to sustain its flight over limited distances. In addition, small propeller blades extend from the top of the staff. Depending on the glider's orientation, it rockets forward or hovers vertically like a helicopter when an Airbender thrusts wind at its blades. In its untransformed state, an Airbender uses his staff as a weapon to enhance the amount and power of his attacks and defenses.

While Airbending is the most dynamic of the Bending Arts, it lacks a deadly finishing move. This fact reflects principles of the Air Nomads, which teach that all life is precious and conflict should be avoided whenever possible.

The first Airbenders were the Flying Bison, and the ancient Air Nomads learned how to Airbend from them.

The Airbending forms use the martial arts style of Ba Gua.

* * *

**Airbending martial arts style:**

**Style**: Ba Gua Zhang

**Description**: An internal style like Tai Chi, Ba Gua is based around the eight trigrams of the Yijing. "Baguazhang" translates into "eight trigram palm." These can refer to the eight animals which Ba Gua movements are based on; Lion, Snake, Bear, Dragon, Phoenix, Rooster, Qilin, and Monkey. `Circle walking` is used to train stance and movement. This teaches the practitioner how to move and change direction without pausing or losing momentum, as well as staying behind the opponent`s back. The tactics used are outflanking and outmaneuvering. The inverse of Tai Chi, Ba Gua surrounds the opponent and delivers energy inward.

The Ba Gua style of kung fu is what helps our favorite Avatar Aang fight the forces of the Fire Nation. Using its array of circular, whirlwind motions, Aang is able to defend himself and his friends.


	3. Peoples Of Avatar

**Peoples of Avatar**

* * *

**

* * *

**

**Air Nomads**

**Current Status:** Completely eradicated and presumed extinct after a massive attack from the Fire Nation a hundred years before current day.

**Geography:** Certain archipelagos toward the South Pole, southeast of the Earth Kingdom, and between the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation once belonged to the Air Nomads and are where their temples are located.

**Capital:** It is possible there was once an Air Nomad capital but it has not yet been mentioned and it is unknown whether or not it still exists.

**Other Major Cities/Outposts:** Only three Air Nomad locations have been shown or mentioned so far: the Northern Air Temple, the Southern Air Temple, and the Eastern Air Temple. The Southern Air Temple is located in the Batola Mountain Range on the islands just north of the South Pole. The Northern Air Temple is located in the archipelago between the just west of the Earth Kingdom and north of the Fire Nation. There is also an Eastern Air Temple that we know exists but have yet to see; it is likely positioned in the islands to the southeast of the Earth Kingdom.

**Government:** The Air Nomads did not seem to have a formal central government. While it is known that they had temples, it is uncertain if they had cities or villages, as well. Each temple was run by a council of around five elders. The oldest airbenders of the temple maintained its everyday functions and watched over the younger inhabitants. The master monks also taught the younger airbenders how to master their skills. As pacifists, it is unlikely the Air Nomads had an army.

**Culture:** The monks of the Air Nomads lived a very tranquil and pacifistic lifestyle; strict vegetarians, they refused to eat any form of meat. Meditation was a daily activity among the older monks of the temples while the younger airbenders would enjoy playing games and sports outside. One of these was Air Ball, which was played atop giant wooden posts and used airbending skills to get a ball through one of the goals on either side of the field. Air Nomads were bald and wore bright yellow pants and shirts with an orange shawl; the elder monks wore brown, orange, or yellow robes. Each airbender had special blue arrow tattoos on their head, arms, hands, legs, and feet; the flying bison--the typical transport for the Air Nomads--also had similar markings.

* * *

**Earth Kingdom**

**Current Status:** Currently at war with, and partially occupied by, the Fire Nation.

**Geography:** The Earth Kingdom is by far the largest nation in terms of geographic size. The Earth Kingdom is, in fact, so large that it is a neighbor of every other nation. It consists of the two main continental land masses, and together they stretch nearly from pole to pole. The continents seem to possess a wide variety of geographic features, including large mountain ranges, plains, several large river systems, and at least two inland seas.

**Capital:** Ba-Sing-Se, located in the northeastern part of the Earth Kingdom.

**Other Major Cities/Outposts:** Omashu

**Government:** The Earth Kingdom is ruled from its mighty walled capital of Ba-Sing-Se. While other cities have kings--such as King Bumi of Omashu--it would appear that they are vassals to the overlord or ruler of the capital referred to as "The Earth King". Some Earth Kingdom localities, however--Kyoshi Island, for example--have preserved their neutrality in the conflict with the Fire Nation and do not appear to be subject to any central government.

**Culture:** Greens and browns are the predominant colors worn by the subjects of the Earth Kingdom. Their earthbending talents have also made mining a common economic activity. Since the Earth Kingdom occupies the crossroads of the world, its subjects also appear to be skilled in trade and commerce. Their ports and markets, even amidst war and military occupation, still thrive. Having such active business and interaction with the other nations seems to have made Earth Kingdom culture less distinctly unique and more all-encompassing in nature.

* * *

**Fire Nation**

**Current Status:** At war with the other nations in an attempt to conquer the world. The Fire Nation currently occupies much of the western Earth Kingdom.

**Geography:** The Fire Nation is located on the medium sized continent on the western side of the world map. This continent is dominated almost exclusively by mountains, many of which are volcanic. The main Fire Nation continent is adjacent in the east to a series of islands that stretch towards the Earth Kingdom. Some distance to the north and a farther distance south lay the Air Nomad islands.

**Capital:** Unknown

**Other Major Cities/Outposts:** Fire Temple seen on the crescent shaped, volcanic island in The Spirit World Part I & II.

**Government:** The Fire Nation is a unitary autocracy ruled by Fire Lord Ozai.

**Culture:** After a century of war, and perhaps by nature of their element, the culture of the Fire Nation has a decidedly martial flavor. Personal honor plays a key role in the lives of its elite, where insults often result in the dreaded agni kai, or fire duel. Citizens of the Fire Nation tend to wear dark red and black. They celebrate their element and their culture in the Fire Days Festival during which they wear ceremonial masks, watch puppet and firebending shows, and shoot fireworks.

* * *

**Water Tribes**

**Current Status:** Southern Tribe: depleted in population, small village; Northern Tribe: large, prosperous city.

**Geography:** The Water Tribe is broken into two separate tribes, which are located at the North and South Poles. Both tribes live on the large continental land masses, surrounded by glaciers and ice drifts in the surrounding oceans.

**Capital:** There is no set capital for the Water Tribe. The closest thing to a capital would be the very large Northern Water Tribe city.

**Other Major Cities/Outposts:** The Water Tribe consists of only two real outposts: the small village of the Southern Water Tribe and the massive Northern Water Tribe city.

**Government:** The Southern Water Tribe apparently has no formal government, although it would appear that age acts as a sort of informal system for delegating duties and chores. They live mostly off the sea for survival. The Southern Water Tribe once had many men, but they all left to assist the Earth Kingdom in the war against the Fire Nation. It consists now of women and children. There is no real army or military structure in the Southern Water Tribe now, as all their warriors have left to help in the war. There is no real leader now, either, though Kana is usually the one assigning tasks and maintaining discipline among the remaining people of the village. The Northern Water Tribe, on the other hand, has an established centralized form of government. The village appears to be lead by a group of elders who seem to make the decisions in a large building within the walled city. Members of this group include Master Pakku and Chief Arnook, leader of the entire city and its people. The Northern Tribe has a large army of waterbenders and warriors.

**Culture:** The sister tribes both share similar cultural traits, wearing heavy fur coats for protection against the cold northern and southern climates. Their clothes are mostly blue and white, including lighter clothing worn when away from the poles. Fishing seems to be the primary source of food for both tribes, and they send fishermen and sometimes waterbenders out in wooden boats. A tradition in the Southern Tribe called ice dodging is considered a right of passage for men of the tribe. In the Northern Tribe, strict gender roles and sexist traditions exist; women waterbenders are forbidden from learning waterbending to fight and may only be taught to use their gift for healing purposes. A system of arranged marriage is also in place. Both tribes use war paint in preparation for battles, and the Northern Tribe also invokes the spirits for guidance through ritual prayer.


	4. Games, Duels and Rituals

_**Sports, Games, and Duels**_

Just like the real world, the Avatar world has many types of games to keep themselves busy or prove their worth/skill. Here are some that have been seen on the show thus far.

* * *

**Agni Kai**

Traditional firebender duels in the Fire Nation, where firebenders can settle disputes or prove their worth. The arenas are _gigantic_; giving lots of room and space for the fighters to work with. Official arenas are built with stadium seats, while make-shift ones are not. Agni Kai duels are important, so they are open to viewing from officials, military, and even civilians. The Agni Kai seem to be held at important times of the day, like sunrise or at sunset. It begins with the sound of a gong, and ends only when one is left standing. Whether the loser lives or dies depends wholly on the victor. "Agni" is the name of the Hindu God of Fire and the word "Kai" is Japanese for "meeting".

* * *

**Airball**

Unique to the Air Nomads, this elevated ball game is kind of like playing a hybrid of foosball and soccer on giant poles. ^_^; The field is about the size of a basketball court and is filled with over 120 poles. As you can see in the close up, the wooden poles are different heights and are not evenly placed. However they are all the same width, maybe 2ft, which is wide enough to stand on. They are probably around 20ft tall. The ball is about the size of a soccer ball. Possibly made out of lightweight wood, it is hollow and the sides are slotted for maximum air resistance and bouncy-ness. It spins sideways with the help of the airbending players, then the momentum keeps it going. The goal is pretty large, and there's one on both sides of the field. The center circle can spin, and 7 points are awarded when the ball goes through it. Using airbending to get the ball moving, it bounces between the poles as it makes its way towards the goal. Of course, there is a goal defender, and probably offensive players as well to gain control of the ball. The field is just too big for only two players.

* * *

**Animal Riding**

**Penguin Sledding**: Found in the South Pole; the penguins make great sleds and are willing to let you ride on their backs as long as you give 'em a fish first. And with the many snowy slopes and icy tunnels, it makes for a fun and exciting ride.

**Elephant Koi Riding**: Found in the Kyoshi Island bay, these gigantic koi are very friendly and don't mind taking on a passenger. Being able to hold your breath is a must, as is keeping an eye out for the Unagi, a monstrous-sized eel. If the koi gets eaten, it's taking you down with it.

* * *

**Hang Gliding**

Enhanced versions of the Airbender gliders, these new gliders were made for non-airbenders by an Earth Kingdom mechanist. The wingspan is longer and in the shape of a rectangle to help maintain lift. On the back of the glider under the tail wing is a leg 'hammock' for the pilot's feet. Teo's chair uses a glider that is similar to the Airbender's design. This glider connects to the footrest and top of his chair, and uses two levers for steering. Fancy glider tricks include sky writing, loops, and barrel rolls. However because they can't airbend, pipes outside of the Northern Air temple are constantly pumping hot air currents to keep the gliders afloat.

* * *

**Omashu Super Slides**

It's actually the delivery system inside the Earth Kingdom's City of Omashu -- containing miles and miles of tubes and chutes. But don't let that fool you; Young Bumi saw its potential and so will you. Technically it's not an official city sport (probably because of safety reasons), but even the King is known for riding them. It works like any other slide, except you ride inside these stone cargo carts. They can fit from two to four people, depending on the individual sizes. Collective weight is not a problem, if anything it'll help you go faster. The only thing you really need to watch out for are guards and other cargo. Especially cargo that's sharp and pointy.

* * *

**Pai Sho**

A large two-player strategy game that uses tiles as pieces. Each player is given a certain amount of tiles, and the objective is to... uh, win. ^_^; I have no idea how this game works, but it sort of reminds me of Chess, maybe? Anyway, the large board is split into 8 sections, with white and orange squares in the center. Round tiles are used as pieces, and each of them has a different picture on them. Although it's kind of hard to see, some of the designs include flowers like lotus and chrysanthemum, ships, wheels and etc. Surely, each tile has a different meaning and strategic use. Too bad we haven't found out what it is, though. Monk Gyatso and Aang have also played this game, so it isn't secluded to the Fire Nation.

* * *

**Redemption Ritual**

An ancient Gan Jin tribe ritual in which someone carried the tribe's Sacred Orb from the Great Eastern gate to the Great Western gate. This trial represented the rising and setting of the sun. The journey itself looks like it took about a full day to reach from one gate to the other, possibly making the gates many miles apart. Interestingly enough, The Eastern gate is just outside the Gan Jin village, while the Western gate is outside of the Zhang village. Jin Wei, patriarch of the Gan Jin tribe, took this ritual over 100 years ago. However he couldn't complete it because he was attacked or fell down and Wei Jin, forefather of the Zhang tribe, was imprisoned for 20 years by the Gan Jin for "stealing the Sacred Orb" before he brought it back to them. Details differ by tribe, and a 100-year feud ensued between them because of this incident.

* * *

**Redemption (game)**

A reconstructed version of the Gan Jin tribe's Redemption ritual, Aang made this game up to solve/trick the Gan Jin and Zhang tribes into stopping their 100-year feud. This game explains what "really happened" to the tribes' founding patriarchs Jin Wei and Wei Jin on that fateful day... They were playing a game! The Sacred Orb was just a regular ball, and the Great Eastern and Western gates were the goal posts. Jin Wei was running with the ball when he fumbled it. Wei Jin picked it up and began running the other way, but went out of bounds. Because of that, he was put in a penalty box for two minutes (not twenty years). Game wise, this is your typical 'get the ball to the goal' game, except you can run with the ball and there are panda referees! ^-^ When you get the ball to the goal, everyone yells "Redemption!"

* * *

**WindSurfing (Airbender style)**

Using a piece of driftwood and his glider, Aang made a makeshift windsurf board in ep 3x01 to help him get to the Fire Nation. Aang holds the glider out in front him and uses it and shifts his weight on the board to direct where he's going, and uses Airbending to help keep his momentum. However unlike most windsurf boards, it looks like nothing is holding the glider to the driftwood except for Aang's sheer will power and excellent balance. Which makes it seem like the glider is acting less like a sail than an Airbending tool and counter-balance to Aang.

* * *

**A Wooden Card Game**

I don't know the name of this game or what real game it's based on. But, the cards are the size of hanafuda cards and it kinda looks like a solitaire type of game. On each of the card faces is one of the element bending symbols -- Airbending, Waterbending, Firebending, or Earthbending -- and in the upper right corner is a different element symbol. The Air card has a Fire symbol in the corner; the Fire card has an Earth symbol; the Earth card has a Water symbol; and the Water card has an Air symbol. Goes full circle. ^-^


	5. Animals of Avatar

**~Animals of Avatar~**

**This is a list of some of the more... unique animals of Avatar, but by no means the full list.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Dragon Moose**

**Affiliation:** Earth

**Location Sighted:** Fire-Fountain City

**Description:** A carriage-pulling quadruped, about the size and build of a moose. Its head is crowned with a pair of long, backwards-curving bifurcated horns, and its neck and shoulders sport a dark mane. Its 'dragonness' is indicated by its bat-wing like ears, the long barbels at the corners of its mouth, and the row of dorsal spines extending from its nape to the tufty tip of its tail.

* * *

**Cow Hippo**

**Affiliation:** Earth

**Location Sighted:** Fire Nation Bazaar

**Description:** A very large, meat-eating domesticated animal, it's mostly white with irregular black spots on its skin, small horns and floppy ears. It has the head of a hippopotamus and the body of a cow, with short, stubby legs that end in hoofs.

* * *

**Armadillo Lion**

**Affiliation:** Earth

**Location Sighted:** The zoo in Ba-Sing-Se.

**Description:** This large animal has the body and head of a lion. The fur on its feet and lower part of its face is white. Its main trunk and the upper parts of its legs are covered by shaggy brown hair. Its back is topped by an armadillo-like segmented carpace, which extends to cover the top of its head. It has an armadillo-like hairless tail. When startled, the armadillo lion can curl up into an armored ball, much like the three-banded armadillo.

* * *

**Badger Mole**

**Affiliation:** Earth

**Location Sighted:** The Cave of Two Lovers tunnel leading to Omashu.

**Description:** An enormous mammal, the badger mole has the shovel-shaped claws and long tail associated with the mole and a badger-like body. It has brown fur, a white face, and a white stripe running down its back. The badger mole seems to be the natural predator of the wolfbats and is able to earthbend by slamming its paws into the ground and motioning with its stance to move the dirt around. It also seems to enjoy music and becomes tranquil when it hears music playing.

* * *

**Buffalo Deer**

**Affiliation:** Earth

**Location Sighted:** Draft animal seen in the Northern Water Tribe City.

**Description:** The buffalo deer is a domesticated, reindeer like creature that is large enough to be ridden by a human. Each of its muscular legs ends in hooves and its head is crowned with a pair of horns that emerge sideways from its forehead and then curve backward. The creature's body ends in a small, furry tail. It's shaggy fur or hair is gray on its back and white in a patch around its eyes, on its neck, and underbelly. This fur flares out around its feet in a "bell bottom" type fashion.

* * *

**Dragon**

**Affiliation:** Fire

**Location Sighted:** In a brief vision just outside Hei-Bai's forest in "The Spirit World: Winter Solstice Part I," Aang sees Avatar Roku's dragon as it was when it was alive. The dragon was Roku's animal guide, just as Appa is Aang's.

**Description:** Dragons are horned reptiles with long, scaly bodies that end in a thin tail. It has four short legs and very large wings that enable it to fly quickly over great distances. The dragon's head is large compared to the rest of its body. Its bearded face is dominated by a wide, flat nose and golden, cat-like eyes. The audience mostly sees the dragon in spirit form, so it's difficult to tell whether the telepathic capabilities it exhibited were with it when it was living in the material world.

* * *

**Elbow Leech**

**Affiliation:** Water

**Location Sighted:** The swamp in the episode "The Swamp."

**Description:** Large, segmented, wormlike creatures with a small mouth on one end that they use to attach to people's elbows. It has an odd series of white dots that travel down its side. It lives in the murky waters of the swamp.

* * *

**Elephant Koi**

**Affiliation:** Water

**Location Sighted:** The bay of Kyoshi Island.

**Description:** The elephant koi are enormous fish, around forty or fifty feet long. They are a light shade of yellow with broken orange patterns down their back, on the tops of their heads between the eyes, on the tips of their fins, and in a small circle around the base of their tail. Variations of this color pattern can be seen on most of the elephant koi.

* * *

**Firefly**

**Affiliation:** Air

**Location Sighted:** Northern Air Temple and the Cave of Two Lovers

**Description:** The firefly is a small insect. It has a short grayish-black body, two tiny eyes, and two wings. The wings appear to emit a pale bluish light. The pocket of natural gas on which the temple was built necessitates the use of a non-flammable light source when venturing deep into the mountain, so the Mechanist uses fireflies in his lanterns for this reason.

* * *

**Flying Bison**

**Affiliation:** Air

**Location Sighted:** Aang's animal guide, Appa, is the only flying bison we have seen alive in present day. He transports Aang and his friends from one location to the next on their journey.

**Description:** The flying bison is a huge, two-ton, fluffy beast with six pawed legs and a large, broad, beaver-like tail. Two curved horns protrude out of its head and it has big, dark eyes. The flying bison's body is large enough that a platform can be harnessed to its back for groups of people to sit in. Traditionally an Air Nomad animal, it has the ability to fly and maneuver in the air. It can also use its large tail to create powerful gusts of air to blow back enemies. It has an airbender arrow on its forehead, as well, though it is currently unknown if this is a natural marking or if the airbenders branded them in some way.

* * *

**Fox Antelope**

**Affiliation:** Earth

**Location Sighted:** The agrarian area between the outer and inner walls of Ba-Sing-Se.

**Description:** These graceful grazers have the heads of antelopes, adorned with spiral horns, and the bodies of red foxes. The fur on their upper parts is rust-red colored; their underparts, the areas around their eyes, and the tips of their fox-like tails are white.

* * *

**Giant Serpent**

**Affiliation:** Water

**Location Sighted:** The Serpent's Pass

**Description:** This gigantic green monster is incredibly fierce and dangerous. It appears to attack any and everything that attempts to pass through the water it inhabits. The body is very long and large with various fins on the back. Its head has large red eyes and a very long mouth which contains a great amount of teeth and an equally long tongue. It has two fins on either side of its face that go outward and appear fan like. It also has two large whiskers, one on either side of the nose. The creature is very similar to the Unagi and may be related.

* * *

**Glow Fly**

**Affiliation:** Air

**Location Sighted:** The Earth Kingdom swamp

**Description:** A pretty small insect, the glow fly's features are not distinguishable due to the intense luminosity of its light. When it is lit up fully, the bug appears to be much larger than usual.

* * *

**Green Parrot**

**Affiliation:** Air

**Location Sighted:** On the shoulder of the Pirate Captain.

**Description:** This creature has feathers and is capable of flight, but has many reptilian characteristics as well. It has a parrot-like beak and a feathered tail, but its wings end in claws and it moves on all four limbs when it chooses not to fly. Its feet also seem to lack the reversed toe characteristic of all modern birds, giving it a more reptilian appearance. The green parrot also has a small dorsal fin on its back.

* * *

**Kimodo Rhinoceros**

**Affiliation:** Fire

**Location Sighted:** Mounts for Fire Nation cavalry.

**Description:** This enormous beast is covered in thick, grey skin, which likely serves as natural protection for its body. Three large, curved horns dominate its face, two curving down from its forehead and one curving upward from its snout. The rhino's mouth and jaw structure look somewhat reptilian, but the small ears on either side of its head are mammalian. Its torso resembles that of a rhinoceros, but ends in a long, dinosaur-like tail. The animal's feet are short, muscular, and clawed.

* * *

**Koala Sheep**

**Affiliation:** Earth

**Location Sighted:** The Black Cliffs in the Fire Nation.

**Description:** The body of this creature is sheep like in every fashion, except for the koala face, recognizable by the large nose and ears. The koala sheep is extremely docile and seems to spend the majority of it's time sleeping. It seems to care very little about its surroundings and is in no way afraid or intimated by humans, even to the point they apparently do not mind being used as pillows. They're wool is very soft, and if shaved off, can create an exceptionally comfortable cushioning.

* * *

**Koala otters**

**Affiliation:** Water

**Location Sighted:** Seen in the arctic waters near the Northern Water Tribe city.

**Description:** The koala otter is a furry, aquatic mammal who enjoys backstroking through icy waters. The creature has rounded ears, a black nose, and small black eyes. It has large furry ears, four legs and a wide, flat tail. The koala otter's back and head are light gray while its underbelly is white.

* * *

**Library Fox**

**Affiliation:** Spirit

**Location Sighted:** Wan Shi Tong's library.

**Description:** These small, four legged canines serve the Knowledge Spirit, Wan Shi Tong, by gathering knowledge from all over the world for safe keeping in his library. They are about the size of a small dog and have grey fur except for their abdomen, front paws and the ends of their tails which are white.

* * *

**Ostrich Horse**

**Affiliation:** Earth

**Location Sighted:** Mounts for Earth Kingdom cavalry.

**Description:** Ostrich horses are brown, bipedal, bird like creatures approximately ten feet tall. They have two toes facing forward and one facing backward. They have wide flat tails and short, stubby wings that are most likely incapable of flight. Their heads and necks are equine, but their mouths are avian. As domesticated animals used in war, ostriche horses only appear in body armor that covers their head, neck and part of their sides. This makes a positive description of their facial features problematic.

* * *

**Penguin**

**Affiliation:** Water

**Location Sighted:** These creatures have been seen in abundance in the south polar regions near Katara and Sokka's village.

**Description:** The penguins in Avatar have four flippers and are as tall as teenage humans. Their faces are somewhat otter-like, with small black noses and whiskers. They have short necks that are almost indistinguishable from their chests. Their feet also seem to be webbed. Their coloration is counter shaded, meaning their backs, tail, flippers and head are black and their underbellies are white. They walk upright and make excellent sleds for enterprising youngsters.

* * *

**Pygmy Panther**

**Affiliation:** Earth

**Location Sighted:** The streets of Ba Sing Se.

**Description:** As their name suggests, these creatures are about the size of house cats, and otherwise resemble melanistic leopards. Their eyes are yellowish-green.

* * *

**Saber-Toothed Mooselion**

**Affiliation:** Earth

**Location Sighted:** The campsite in the Earth Kingdom seen in "Bitter Work"

**Description:** The saber-toothed mooselion stands at least ten feet tall, with brown fur, a long muzzle, and palm-shaped antlers on its head. Its body and tail are feline in appearance, and its two enlarged upper fangs extend past its lower jaw. The mooselion also has large clawed paws.

Cubs are very small (less than two feet in length) and are difficult to classify until their horns and fangs grow in. They vaguely resemble a light brown hippo with a stubby tail.

* * *

**Screaming Bird**

**Affiliation:** Air

**Location Sighted:** The Earth Kingdom swamp

**Description:** The screaming bird has mottled gray and whitish feathers that appear to be puffed up all around its body. The white feathers are on the tips of its wings and cheeks. Its eyes and beak are almost hidden by its pudgy face; the eyes especially appear beady and dark beneath its head feathers. Its beak is very tiny when closed; when open, it can spread very wide to emit a loud shriek that sounds like a woman screaming.

* * *

**Shirshu**

**Affiliation:** Earth

**Location Sighted:** The mount of the bounty hunter, Jun, seen in "Bato of the Water Tribe."

**Description:** The shirshu is a huge mammalian monster with a wolf or dog-like head that lacks eyes. It instead relies exclusively on smell for navigation, and the animal's face is dominated by a large snout that ends in a collection of small tentacles that it uses to "see by smell." For this reason, the shirshu is a superior tracker. It also has a long, whip-like tongue with barbs at the end; the barbs secrete a venom that paralyzes the animal's victim. Almost as large as Appa, the shirshu is nevertheless extremely fast and agile.

* * *

**Turtle Duck**

**Affiliation:** Earth

**Location Sighted:** The garden pond in the Fire Lord's palace

**Description:** This creature has the head, neck, webbed feet and tail of a duck, but the body and shell of a turtle. Its neck, tail and most of its head are light brown or beige in color. A dark brown stripe runs from its beak back over its head. Its shell is dark green and its scaly underside is light green or off white.

* * *

**Winged Lemur**

**Affiliation:** Air

**Location Sighted:** Before the war, these creatures could be found in abundance in the Southern Air Temple and, presumably, in the other air temples as well. Their numbers are currently lessened, but they still inhabit the air temples. Momo, Aang's winged lemur, travels with

**Description:** The winged lemur is a small, lightweight creature with special wings attached to its arms to allow flight. Its fur is mostly white with some select black stripes and a black face, which has two proportionately large green eyes. Two very wide and large ears on its head give it fantastic hearing and, being so lightweight, it is very quick and difficult to catch. The lemur seems to have a very acute sense of smell as it is able to detect food from a distance and is not above taking it directly out of the hands of any person who might be holding it at the time. It would appear Air Nomads used to keep these creatures as pets.


	6. Items of Avatar

**_Items_**

A list of notable items and stuff from the Avatar World.

But by no means, all of them.

* * *

**Aang's Group**

Aang's Glider

Bending the air around him, Aang can use this glider to fly. When done, the flaps fold into the frame seamlessly, making the staff a great offensive and defensive weapon. It also aids his airbending abilities.

Katara's Necklace

A dark blue cloth choker with a beautiful Waterbending charm hanging from the center. Originally carved by Master Pakku for Katara's Gran-Gran, she passed it down to her daughter who passed it down to Katara. She lost it in ep 6 where Prince Zuko found it, but was returned in ep 15 when Aang stole it back.

Sokka's Boomerang Sheath

This sheath is connected to a cord that hangs from Sokka's back, and it holds his boomerang. It seems to be made of leather, and has the markings of the Water Tribe on it. It opens on the upper right side, making it easy to pull the boomerang out in a hurry.

Katara's Waterskin

A flexible medium-sized container that holds water, which Katara can use for drinking or Waterbending. It's connected to a cord so that she can wear it on her back, or at her side for easy usage.

Group Bag

Considering the Water Tribe markings, it probably belongs to Sokka or Katara, but everyone in the group uses it. Typically holding their supplies and other important items, Aang or Sokka are usually the ones carrying it around.

Sokka's Knife Pouch

This pouch hangs from a cord around Sokka's waist, and holds his knife. It looks to be made of leather, and has the Water Tribe markings on it.

Bison Whistle

Costing only one copper piece, Aang bought this at a questionable Earth Kingdom seaport on the way to the North Pole. This whistle has high frequency that can't be heard by humans and most animals, but is perfect for calling bison, like Appa.

Sacred Water Amulet

Given to Katara by Master Pakku in ep 21, this icicle-shaped amulet contains water from the North Pole's sacred oasis. The water has special properties so it may be needed later on in their journey.

Box of Waterbending Scrolls

Given to Aang by Master Pakku in ep 21, this lovely wooden box contains under a dozen Waterbending Scrolls. These are to help Aang master waterbending.

* * *

**Zuko's Group**

Iroh's Lotus Tile

A generally underestimated tile in the Pai Sho game, but it plays an important part in Iroh's strategy. It was also the catalyst for Zuko & Iroh's adventure in episode 9.

Sungi Horn

One of the many items that Iroh bought while bargain hunting at an Earth Kingdom port. The Sungi Horn has a beautiful low tune, and its use is not restricted to just music night on the ship.

Pipa

Seen played by Lt. Jee on Music Night on Zuko's ship, and has a decorative flame at the top. The Pipa is a pear-shaped lute, and is a traditional Chinese instrument. It usually has 4 strings and 30 frets (those horizontal markers running down the instrument). This gives the pipa a wide variation of sound.

Grinning Monkey Statue

This mysterious monkey statue with ruby eyes and necklace even has its own spooky theme music. Bought by Iroh from the Earth Kingdom pirate's boutique, it now enjoys sitting in the ship and hanging out with Iroh. ^^;

Uncle Iroh's fan

An orange fan Uncle Iroh is prone to pull out when the air gets stuffy or smelly. This fan has no special markings and seems to be made of thick paper or possibly fabric with wooden frames. I'm not sure. ^^;

Fire Nation Telescope

Used by those from the Fire Nation, like Prince Zuko and Zhao. The brown telescope itself can come out of the stand, and has a yellow flame pattern painted around it as decoration. Inside the yellow parts are dark swirls.

Blue Spirit Mask

A unique mask worn by Aang's savior from episode 13. The design looks to have been influenced from antique Asian masks, especially those from China.

Zuko's Conical Hat

Zuko recieved this either before or during his and Uncle Iroh's stay at an Earth Kingdom spa village in ep 21.

Seashells

Uncle Iroh collected a bunch of gorgeous seashells while at an Earth Kingdom spa village in ep 21. One of them was smashed by Azula, though.

* * *

**Scrolls & Special Items**

Waterbending Scroll

A scroll that depicts four real Waterbending forms -- a must for any waterbender in training. Katara acquired this by "high-risk trading" with the pirates from an Earth Kingdom port.

Aang's Wanted Poster

A wanted poster distributed from the Fire Nation for Aang's arrest. Features a sketch of Aang and his staff, along with some basic info.

Iroh & Zuko's Wanted Poster

A wanted poster distributed from the Fire Nation for Iroh and Prince Zuko's arrest. Iroh is charged as a "traitor" and blamed for the Fire Nation loss at the North Pole, and Zuko is considered a failure. Poster features a sketch of their faces, along with some basic info.

Jeong Jeong's Wanted Poster

A wanted poster distributed from the Fire Nation for Jeong Jeong's arrest. Jeong Jeong was a Fire Nation admiral, and the first to escape the army and survive. Features a sketch of his face, along with some basic info.

Blue Spirit Wanted Poster

A wanted poster distributed from the Fire Nation for the Blue Spirit's arrest. The Blue Spirit is a "criminal" who helped Aang escape from Fire Nation custody. Poster features a sketch of his face, along with some basic info.

Chey's Wanted Poster

A wanted poster distributed from the Fire Nation for Chey's arrest. Chey is the second Fire Nation soldier to escape the army and survive. Poster features a sketch of his face, along with some basic info.

The Four Avatar Relics

These are treasured items from previous Avatars, each one representing a different nation. They are presented to possible Avatar children with thousands of other toys to help determine who is the Avatar. The four toys are a turtle (Water), a string-powered propeller (Air), a Hog-Monkey (Earth) and a clapper drum (Fire).

Four Ceremonial Clothes

Including a helmet from the Earth Kingdom, a robe from the Water Tribe, and what looks like a belt/skirt thing from the Fire Nation. Not sure what the Air nation item is. Aang wore these in an attempt to enter the Avatar State. (it didn't work)

Map to the Rendezvous spot

A map leading to where the Water Tribe's rendezvous location was in the Earth Kingdom -- and where Sokka and Katara's father was at the time this map was delivered.

Cloud Reading Book

Kept by fortuneteller Aunt Wu, the book describes many cloud shapes and their meanings. Like, Bending Arrow: good crop season/big harvest, Wavy Moon: great year for twins, Fluffy Bunny: doom and destruction, Moaning Skull: volcanic doom, and Cumulus with Twisted Knob: village will not be destroyed by the volcano this year.

* * *

**Money**

Copper Piece

The lowest form of the monetary currency in the Avatar world -- the copper piece. Similar to the coins of Eastern Asia, the Avatar "pieces" have a square hole in the center of the round coins.

* * *

**Teapots**

King Bumi of Omashu's

This lovely pot has a distinct "Earth Kingdom" feel to it. Note the calm shades of green, the intricate gold crown cover, and the angular handle. Very nice.

Fire Nation

This detailed teapot is black, gold, and red in the shape of a dragon. The spout is like the neck and head of the dragon while the handle is the dragon's tail. The cover is topped with a gold crown. Since both Uncle Iroh and Commander Zhao have this type of teapot, perhaps it is given to those of high standings in the Fire Nation.

General Fong's Chi-Enhancing Tea

What makes this tea special is the small block of chi-enhancing ingredient. With the Earth Kingdom soldiers, this tea increases their strength and energy ten-fold! ...But with Aang, this tea gives him more energy than strength; like having a child drink expresso coffee. x_X Teapot wise, it is rather plain and looks well worn.

* * *

**Other Stuff**

Haru's Money Box

Well, it's really Haru's mother's box, but still. It's a lovely handcrafted wooden box that holds their money. A decorative metal clasp keeps it closed, and has an engraved image on the inside cover of a parent and child holding hands near a tree with a long flowing cloud. Beautiful.

Time-Telling Candles

Made by the Mechanist at the Northern Air Temple, these candles have spark powder placed inside the wick. The amount of sparks that go off will tell how many hours it is past noon. So if 4 sparks go off, you could say that it is "4 o'Candle". ^-^;

Earth Kingdom Crown

Found by Momo in an old abandoned Earth Kingdom city in the northwestern region. Perhaps there was a royal family living there long ago...

Pandalily

A rare flower that grows on the rim of Mt. Mahaku in the northern Earth Kingdom. Partly because of the difficulty to reach it, it is usually given as a sign of true love. Aww.

Katara's Flower Necklace

Made from fishing line and a flower, Aang made this for Katara since her other necklace was lost. However, Katara only wore it for the first 2-3 scenes in the ep she received it.

Katara's Homemade Hat

A creative hat made with love by Katara for Jet. Looks to be entirely organic. However Aang ends up wearing the hat in the scene after it's introduced, so Jet never receives it. Probably only lasted a day anyway.

Aang's Conical Hat

Aang traded some nuts for this hat back in Haru's village in episode 6. Aang really liked this hat, and although he hasn't worn it since, it's presumed that he still has it. Somewhere.

Decorative Shoulder Mount

As worn by the large Omashu fighter in the fifth episode. Wearing one over each shoulder, they were held in place by two thick black straps that cris-crossed over his upper torso.

Dragon Face Belt Buckle

Similar to the shoulder mount and worn by the same fighter, except this dragon face has pupils and no horns. The nose is also slightly different. Anyway, It's worn as a large but decorative belt buckle.

Windchime

As seen in episode Seven; which was inside a village that was attacked by the Hei Bai spirit. This lovely 7-story pagoda windchime has a low haunting tune.

* * *

**Fire Nation**

Fire Nation Trap

You can tell that it's made by the Fire Nation by the metal. It's strong enough to hold large animals and people, but the bars are close enough so that small creatures can't slip out. The cage can be opened by pushing certain bars apart to the opposite sides.

Blasting Jelly

Yellow jelly-like substance that is highly flammable; causing large explosions when set afire. Some Fire Nation soldiers kept a few barrels of this jelly before Jet & co ransacked their camp.

* * *

**Water Nation**

Water Tribe Face Mask

Hakoda and Bato are seen wearing these starfish-shaped masks when they sneak aboard a Fire Nation ship in ep 3x01. Although its purpose is not shown, it's possible the masks are to hide their faces from the soldiers on board, and/or protect them from smoke or stink bomb attacks they might use to help take over the ship.

Water Tribe Ceremonial Hat

This large furry hat is fragile and is used in (Southern?) Water Tribe ceremonies, although we don't get to see it in action. Bato had it hanging inside his tent in episode 1x15. I wonder what creature it came from...?


	7. Geography Of Avatar

**_Geography_**

**Note: This is not all of them but some main points.**

Although nothing's been said yet in the show, it's fairly clear that everything takes place in an alternate version of Earth.  
So here's a look at their world.

* * *

They say that the world is divided into four nations; the Water Tribe, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and the Air Nomads. With this map, we can get a feel for where everything takes place and even keep track of where Aang is going.

We can see that the Fire Nation is the western red continent; the most northern and southern blue continents are the Water Tribe's home; the large Europe/Asia-looking continents is the Earth Kingdom; and the white islands in the northwest, south, and east are Air Nomad territory.

* * *

**Earth Kingdom Base**

This base is located in the western Earth Kingdom.

Built among the mountains on the western coast of the Earth Kingdom, this base is one of the first stops for returning soldiers from the war. It has an infirmary, housing, pens/barns for the ostriches, and open spaces for training. There also seems to be chambers underneath the base. The outer circular wall protects the area, while the thin walls branching out give easy access to outside areas. In the center of the base is a six story pagoda, and the fifth floor is the office of General Fong. He is a powerful Earthbender who rules the base, and wants to use Aang's avatar state as the ultimate weapon against the Fire Nation in order to end the war.

Points of interest: Well, it's a nice base, and its wide areas are good for training either physical or earthbending.

* * *

**Village Resort**

This village is located along the coast somewhere in the northwestern Earth Kingdom.

Gorgeous in the spring, this village is surrounded by cherry blossom trees and natural beauty. A lot of the main buildings and spa areas were built on top of the river, and condo-like houses line river's banks. This area is also close to the ocean, and even has a dock. Uncle Iroh and Prince Zuko stayed here for a short while after drifting on the sea for three weeks. Considering Iroh and Zuko had very little besides the clothes on their backs, it's possible they got to stay here for free.

Points of interest: Talk about the perfect place to relax! Beautiful surroundings, friendly people, massages and free robes... it's a dream. :)

* * *

**Northern Water Tribe**

The Northern Water Tribe is located on the northern continent.

Hidden within the North Pole, the Northern Water Tribe is an incredible contrast to the decimated Southern Water Tribe. Thanks to the treacherous landscape and strength of the tribe's many warriors & waterbenders, the Northern Water Tribe has been able to survive the war so far. The inner city is built from thick walls of ice and the intricate water streets are very similar to the Italian city of Venice. There seems to be plenty of food, good economy, and the culture is very intact. Some of their traditions include that women aren't allowed to learn waterbending, and they probably aren't allowed to fight in the war either. However, women in the tribe who can waterbend are sent to Yugota to learn how to use their gift for healing. Another tradition is the engagement necklace - instead of a ring, a man will carve something into a blue pendant that will be worn by his betrothed. There are also arranged marriages.

Points of interest: The city is gorgeous, and the culture is... interesting. There's plenty to see and learn about, and there's also adorable creatures, like the koala-otter. ^-^

* * *

**Northern Air Temple**

The Northern Air Temple is in the Earth Kingdom mountains.

Built on a mountain high above the clouds, the Northern Air Temple is practically in a world of its own. Long ago it was the home to airbending monks, as well as the championship for Air Bison Poling. But time and war caused the Air Nomad's disappearance, though new people - refugees from a flood, eventually found it many decades later. Building upon what they found, an inventor "upgraded" the temple with pipelines pumping hot air and made many inventions, including hang-gliders inspired by the temple paintings. But these upgrades destroyed the historical remains of the Air Nomad society. Not to mention the utter desecration of building Fire Nation weapons inside the temple's sanctuary room... Horrible.

Points of interest: Inside the temple are remains of walls covered with paintings and mosaics of the Air Nomad's history, as well as statues of previous monks and airbenders. The outside of the temple is lined with Lionhead Bison stone statues. There's also hang-gliding for the adventurous, cuddly hermit crabs, and if you're not careful, large explosions. With the high concentration of natural gas inside the mountain, one must be careful where they bring a fire.

* * *

**Abandoned Earth Kingdom City**

In the northern Earth Kingdom is an old city and a herbal institute.

What once appeared to be a thriving city built into a mountain, is now crumbled from abandonment. A large stone carving of an anteater or something accompanies the road that enters the city. Inside some of the buildings you can find tapestries and pottery, scrolls, and even a crown among other things.

On a nearby mountaintop rests a herbal institute, one of elegant architecture and past wealth. For 40 years a herbalist made a living here, and watched the other residents slowly leave. Now only she and her cat (Miyuki) remain, tending to wounded Earth Kingdom soldiers when they come by.

Points of interest: Everything! Abandoned civilizations are so much fun to explore. ^_^ The herbalist's greenhouse is very nice too, and the valley swamp is good for frozen frogs.

* * *

**The Great Divide**

This canyon is the largest in the world.

In the northeastern region of the Earth Kingdom lies the Great Divide -- the largest canyon in the world. "Experts" say that the canyon was probably formed by earth spirits who were angry at the local farmers for not offering a proper sacrifice. .... There is no shrubbery or water inside the canyon, and bringing food is dangerous because it attracts Canyon Crawlers - giant ant-like creatures that could -and would- easily swallow you whole.

Apparently, it is necessary to cross this canyon in order to reach the capital city of Ba Sing Se, and takes about a day or two to cross on foot. Many of the paths leading into and out of canyon are sheer cliffs or have giant gaping holes preventing further travel. Luckily, the Great Divide Tour Guide is an Earthbender, so he can easily create stone paths and bridges long enough for those with good intentions who need to cross.

Points of interest: ...Well, it _is_ the largest canyon in the world.

* * *

**Fire Temple / Crescent Moon Isle**

This crescent moon island may be located in the central ocean.

Isolated within the Fire Nation ocean, this crescent moon shaped island was the home to the Fire Temple for Avatar Roku. Although the history of the temple is relatively unknown at this point, Avatar Roku use to live there, so the temple was at least 100-200 years old. However, recently when Aang visited the temple, the events that followed that day resulted in the temple being destroyed. And as irony would have it, it was Avatar Roku himself who destroyed the temple with the aid of the island's active volcano. With the temple sages "escorted" by Zhao to the mainland, the island is thought to be deserted.

Points of interest: Uh... none! With Avatar Roku's temple destroyed, the only thing that remains is the volcano.

* * *

**City of Omashu**

The City of Omashu is located in the southern Earth Kingdom.

Located... _somewhere_ in the Earth Kingdom continent hidden amid a mountain range is the City of Omashu. Built atop a large platform in the middle of a canyon, the only way to enter the city is by means of flying or the singular stone trail leading up to it. Omashu is a beautiful and very large city filled with civilians, Earthbending guards, a mail delivery system, and more. A wise (but slightly crazy) Earthbending king named Bumi leads them. Because the city is so large, they've developed an intricate system of delivering supplies throughout the city by way of chutes and slides with the aid of earthbending. It's quite the spectacle.

Points of interest: The city's architecture, sliding down the delivery chutes in a cargo box, the restaurant, elevated areas where you can see the amazing view, the King's palace... there's a lot to choose from.

* * *

**Kyoshi Island**

Kyoshi Island is located somewhere in the southern ocean.

Somewhere in the southern islands lies Kyoshi Island, named after a female Avatar that once lived there centuries ago. Although the current residents don't appear to have bending skills, the female warriors are quite skilled and their outfits and weapons mimic that of the ancient Avatar. Kyoshi Island had stayed hidden from the war before Aang showed up, and has a decent fishing market. Unagi and Elephant Koi reside near its bay, and the population is fairly large for a hidden village.

Points of Interest: The tall statue of Avatar Kyoshi near the entrance to the village, Elephant Koi surfing in the bay, and the Kyoshi warrior training dojo.

* * *

**Southern Air Temple**

The Southern Air Temple is located in the Potola Mountain Range down south.

Located deep within the Potola Mountain Range north of the Southern Water Tribe continent is the Air Nomads' Southern Air Temple, accessible only by means of flying. What once use to be a beautiful thriving home to flying bison, winged-lemurs, and lots of airbending monks is now a desolate shell of what it once was. This is also where Aang lived and trained before the iceberg incident. It also was home to Monk Gyatso, the greatest airbender and Aang's mentor.

Points of interest: The Air Temple Sanctuary, where the statues of previous Avatars are kept; and the airball field. It's a sport involving a hollow ball, airbending, and not a fear of heights. There'll be a video game on it one day I'm sure.

* * *

**South Pole**

The South Pole is located on the most southern continent.

The southern most continent is home to many wintry animals and what remains of the Southern Water Tribe. The Fire Nation in their quest for world domination destroyed what use to be a magnificent city of ice. Since then, the tribe has lived in igloos and tents hidden in the snow in attempt to stay under the Fire Nation's radar. This is where Katara & Sokka lived before they left to help Aang.

Points of interest: Penguin Sledding. And... the abandoned Fire Navy ship left over from the first wave of attack.


	8. Explaining the Calligraphy

**_Calligraphy Writings in Avatar_**

* * *

In _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, the underlying language is Classical Chinese. The characters are Chinese used in the Classical Chinese format. The Chinese language format evolved and changed over a long period of time, and Classical Chinese format is very different from contemporary and spoken format. Nowadays Classical Chinese is rarely used (and only in literature) and considered as a proper form to Chinese, just as the Latin or Shakespearean language is to the West.

Classical Chinese is primarily a writing form. It is very hard to learn and understand because it is a very condensed form -- it uses the fewest possible characters to express very comprehensive meanings, and the specific meaning is almost entirely dependent on the context. That is because in ancient China, paper and writing equipment were expensive and rare so people had to be economical with the language.

* * *

**In the main logo:**

The 1st character means "to fall", "to come down", or "to descend".

The 2nd character means "age", "generation", "era", "world", or "lifetime".

The 1st and 2nd characters, together, mean "to descend upon the world". They form an action phrase (i.e., verb) that is exclusively used to describe the descent of a higher, spiritual being "to become a mortal". The phrase is never used for normal human beings (or anything else.)

In this case, the verb (i.e., the first two characters) is placed in front of a noun (i.e., the next two characters) so the verb becomes a modifier.

The 3rd character means "God" or "divine spirit". If it is used as a descriptive modifier (i.e., adjective) it means "divine", "mythical", or "magical".

The 4th character means "to connect", "to communicate", "to commune", or "to bridge".

The 3rd and 4th characters, together, usually mean a "medium", a person with the gift to contact spirits. In the context of Avatar, the phrase also means a "divine being" who is also the "great bridge guy". By the way, the phrase is always used to describe a mortal being with divine power. It is never used for an immortal being in spiritual form.

So, all four characters combined mean "the divine medium who had descended upon the mortal world", implying that he/she used to be a higher spiritual being that had taken on a physical, mortal form.

* * *

**In the opening scene during Katara's narration:**

**WATER** - The first character is "Water". The second character is "Benevolence", "Benignity" or "Kindness". In some contexts (especially in old Chinese) the second character can also means "Adaptability", i.e., benign, kind people are adaptable and flexible to others. In Classical Chinese, a character can have many closely (or not-so-closely) related meanings. So, the form (combined meaning of the two characters) means "Water is Benevolent/Benign/Kind" or "Water is Adaptive" (to describe the fighting style of waterbending.)

**EARTH** - The first character is "Earth". The second is "Strength". So the form means "Earth is Strong."

**FIRE** - The first character is "Fire". The second is either "Ferocity" or "Intensity". So the two characters together mean "Fire is Ferocious" or "Fire is Intense."

**AIR** - The first character is "Air". The second character is "Peace", "Harmony" or "Gentle". So their combined form means "Air is Peaceful or Harmonious". In terms of the fighting style, it means that "Airbending is a (Soft and) Gentle art."

* * *

**In the map during the opening scene**

At the top and bottom are two separate rows of four Chinese characters in Classical form.  
Those inscriptions read:

Powers are divided into Four  
The World is guided by One

* * *

**The Charters around the "Avatar: The Last Airbender" Title page of the show:**

On the top row, the four individual characters are:

1. The first character means either "Collective", "Group", or "Aggregate".

2. The second means "Hero", "Remarkable Individual", or "Leader of Men".

Combining the first and second characters (1 + 2), the form means "the collection of leaders." So, it means the "Powers" that lead the world.

3. The third character is the Chinese number "Four".

4. The fourth and last character means "Divide" or "Separate".

The third and forth characters combined (3 + 4) mean "divided into to four."

So, the top-row four-character sentence (1 + 2 + 3 + 4) means "Powers are divided into four fractions." The four fractions are, of course, Waterbenders, Earthbenders, Firebenders, and Airbendrs.

At the bottom, the four characters are:

1. The first character is "Sky".

2. The second is "Under", "Beneath" or "Down".

The first and second characters (1 + 2) form to mean "everything under the sky." That is a common usage to mean "the world".

3. The third is a number, "One".

4. The four and last means "Rectification" or "Guidance".

The third and forth characters (3 + 4) form the meaning: "under the guidance of one." The one is, of course, the Avatar.

So, the bottom-row sentence (1 + 2 + 3 + 4) means "The world is under the guidance of the one Avatar."

* * *

Here is an important point I have to give credit to Avatar: The two separate top and bottom sentences are what Classical Chinese call the "Counterpart Pair". Counterpart Pair phrases or sentences are complementary and supplementary, and are a poetic exercise of "playing with words" in Chinese culture. The Pairs have continuity and must go together because they follow certain strict rules:

-Each of the Pair consists of the same number of characters, obviously.

-The Pair is poetic and rhymes when being read aloud in Chinese.

-The first and second character combinations (1 + 2) in the top and bottom rows are, according to the writing rule, "the same and complementary." The top first couple characters mean "the powers that lead", while the bottom first couple characters mean "the whole world". Notice that they have continual meanings and are complements.

-The third and forth character combinations (3 + 4) in the top and bottom rows are "the opposite and supplementary". The top last two characters mean "divided into four", while the bottom last two characters mean "led by one". Notice that they have the opposite meanings but are supplements and have continuity.

-Of course, the entire top sentence is complimentary _and_ supplementary to the entire bottom sentence. The Counterpart Pair works in conjunction to explain a single concept.


	9. Le Fin

**_That's all Folks!_**

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this _Encyclopedia of Avatar. _I did the research needed to find all of this information. It took a long time to gather it all. But, it was way worth it and lots of fun to do.

I tried sited the sites I used but the html thingy is sucking so I'll attempt to just write their tittle and you can search fr them: _(just take out the spaces)_

_Avater The Last Airbender Online. com_

_AvatarSpirit. net_

_Avatar The Last Airbender . org_

_last airbender film . com_

Well, there you go. :) And now it is done.

* * *

I wrote this and put it all together here so the readers of my story "Keep Your Friends Close & Your Enemies Closer" can have a tool to learn more about things, people and place that are mentioned there. And for fans of Avatar: The Last Airbender to benifit from it.

Check out my stories if you haven't already.

Thank you guys!

~Terra


End file.
